The present invention relates to dispensing systems and methods, and, more specifically, to such dispensing systems and methods for use with premoistened wipes.
Premoistened wipes are well known in the art and a variety of different dispensers and dispensing methods have been developed for premoistened wipes. Such premoistened wipes are often provided in stacks placed in a refillable tub or similar container. Such containers may have a lid which can be opened to expose the stack of wipes or it may have an orifice through which the wipes are individually dispensed. When using a stack of wipes, the adjacent wipes of the stack are often interfolded.
When the premoistened wipes are stacked and dispensed through an orifice, the interfolding of the wipes can facilitate the partial dispensing of the following wipe through the orifice where it may be easily grasped for later dispensing. Rolls of premoistened wipes are also known in the art. Perforations are commonly used to facilitate the separation of individual wipes which are supplied in a roll. Rolled wipes are commonly dispensed through an orifice or opening of a container and may be dispensed from either the center or the outer circumference of the roll.